


Curiosity

by hyejoosaidsed



Series: idkyet [1]
Category: Hyerimnation, LOONA (Korea Band), hyerimwonnation, hyewonnation, orbits
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hyerim, Japanese legend, SlowBurnRomance, chuuves - Freeform, firsttimewriting, hyerimwon, hyewon, messeduplovetriangle, some other members might appear, viseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejoosaidsed/pseuds/hyejoosaidsed
Summary: There's a Japanese legend that says your present face is the face of the one you loved most in your past life. Chaewon kept on having dreams about being in a different era where she is a 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴. Chaewon thought it was all normal dreams when a girl who have her face came to her. Chaewon realized her face in the dream is someone she see everyday, someone who saved her during that one gym class who apparently (she thinks) is in love with a girl named Choi Yerim and that someone is Son Hyejoo.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: idkyet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762471
Kudos: 26





	1. Dreams may come true

> _"Chaewon you've been spacing out a lot today. Is something wrong? Come on tell me"_
> 
> _"I had this weird dream Jiwoo"_
> 
> _"Chaewon, you can always tell me everything, right?'_
> 
> _"In my dream I was talking to someone... to someone who looks like me. I can tell we we're really close. What it made it even weirder is there was a shift in my dream where I was looking on the water with a... different face."_
> 
> _"There's a Japanese legend that says your present face is the face of the one you loved most in your past life"_


	2. + +

Students running on the hall way, laughing and some are just contented with their lunch. The usual cafeteria Chaewon see every day.

Chaewon felt a tap on her shoulder, after blinking twice she looked over her friend who just gave her a tap, Jiwoo. "Chae, you've been spacing out since this morning, is there something wrong?"Jiwoo asked Chaewon with her worried big brown eyes. Chaewon sighed before shaking her head "I just had a weird dream this morning, nothing to worry about me Jiwoo"   
Chaewon answered with a smile.

Jiwoo being the best friend knows when something is bugging her best friend. "Are you sure Chae? You look really bothered... Oh wait even right now you still look bothered. You know you can tell me everything, right? This is your bestfriend hello."   
Chaewon let out a deeper sigh than the first one before talking."Well... in my dream I was talking to someone who really looks like me, we seemed like very close to each other but you know what made it even more weird?"Chaewon paused for awhile and frowned.

Jiwoo being impatient drummed the table and said _"_ what? what?" with that Chaewon said _"_ There's a shift on my dream, I mean you know dreams.. they don't really settle in one scene. There apparently I was looking at the water and I'm sure Jiwoo, that isn't my face. It didn't even looked like me though I can't remember it well but it did feel familiar, like someone I still see even now".

After telling what her dream was about Chaewon pursed her lips and started to think about it again. Half a minute passed before Jiwoo chose to break the silence "It is really weird Chae! But for some reason it feels like this kind of story is familiar to me. You know Sooyoung is very interested about dreams, you know when she suddenly dreamed of swans for like a whole month. Maybe I can ask her about it, I think she knows about this so don't let yourself be bothered with this" Jiwoo said in a very reassuring tone smiled at her bestfriend.

Chaewon on the other hand answered "For real I'm not bothered by it more like curious than that. Jiwoo I'm really okay don't worry about me." Chaewon paused for a sweet smile and continued talking _"_ We should start eating Jiwoo, we don't want to be late, do we?" Chaewon asked wiggling her brows to Jiwoo. They both giggle before Jiwoo shook her head and say "No not when the next class is attended with class one _"_ she said as they both opened their lunch boxes and start eating. _"_ yeah right, Jiwhipped _"_ she tried to say it but turns out unrecognizable since her mouth was stuffed with food.

They continued eating in silence to get it done faster. Chaewon stood up after cleaning her things and said _"_ Can I go ahead first? You know my locker is kinda located on the other part of the world and I don't want to get on long queues for changing uniforms." she was looking at Jiwoo for a respond when Jiwoo being unable to talk just gave her a thumbs up and a attempt _"_ I'll catch up on you Cha _"_ Chaewon not understanding a single word nodded her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Haseul


	3. Which is right

Chaewon is on her way to the lockers area with her head still clouded about her dream last night. Even after standing in front of her locker it seems like she can't remove it from her thoughts. Suddenly, she heard a loud _tud_ as if something dropped from behind her. Chaewon looked from her shoulder, not fully turning her head as she watch the girl behind her pick the shoe which Chaewon assumed to have fallen from the girl's hand while trying to get her uniform in her locker.

After picking up her shoe the girl immediately lifted her head and noticed a blonde girl looking- no watching her. She then shot a brow to the blonde one. Chaewon quickly avoided her gaze from panic and pretended to be fixing something in her locker when she heard a scoff from behind her. Chaewon didn't dare to look back and continued pretending she's busy when she heard foot steps coming towards her direction.. Chaewon became more nervous and mumbled to her self _shit_ when the foot step she heard awhile ago was interrupted by a louder foot step and was followed with a shout.

 _"_ Hyejoo! What's taking you long there _?_ The queue is about to get long if you don't get your ass here. Come on _"_ the foot steps that was supposed to come to her direction changed and went to direction where the shout came from. "Sorry, I was just being clumsy earlier, lets go Yerim _"_ when Chaewon heard that she finally decided to look at the girl earlier.. now walking away with someone while her arm wrapped around with that someone's shoulder, she watched them walk away from her with their bickering "Hyejoo you always make me wait for you _"_ ****the latter just laughed and said _"_ you still love me anyway"

Chaewon came back to her senses blinking twice, still flustered and thought of " _Did Son Hyejoo just caught me looking at her?"_ She suddenly gasped when she realized something _"Did she try to approached me earlier? Damn I'm so embarrassed"_ Chaewon mumbled in disbelief and embarrassment and closed her locker and walk her way to the gym.

Chaewon walking like a zombie keep on mumbling "Son Hyejoo is one class one" when Jiwoo suddenly appeared from her side and pinch her cheeks. Startling Chaewon who was supposed to mutter " _we're attending this class with them"_ accidentally said it louder than her supposed mutter. Hearing that made Jiwoo frown "Class one? We've been doing that since the sem started Chae, is there anything surprising about it? oh wait is there something wrong again?" Chaewon panicked a little and stuttered "nothing _"_ Jiwoo smiled and ruffle Chaewon's hair and jokingly advice her "you know what Chae, you're getting weirder every day but I'm always letting it pass because you're cute. Just stop thinking about your dream for awhile and try to be a little morenormal _"_ Chaewon rolled her eyes before nodding and smiled. In the same time Chaewon was like "the dream? I wasn't even thinking about that right now."


	4. Chapter 4

All students are lined up in the gym, waiting for their teacher to group them for dodge ball.

The teacher announced that the counting for member should start. That cue other students to look at their position in line to make sure they'll have their friends on their group when the teacher shouted "Everyone stop moving and no exchanging places. You should learn to have team work with people you aren't close with"

A lot of sighs was heard and some whispers ranting about the situation when the teacher clapped his hands to get their attention "Let's get it started, one" pointing his finger to a student. There the counting for groupings started.

"Three" Chaewon said in a loud voice so her group mates will know she's in their team.

Chaewon enjoy this game, actually she usually survive the game or be the final member to survive the game. But for some reason she feel nervous. Maybe because Jiwoo isn't in the same group as her or because she's not her self today, she's spaced out a lot of times.

A whistle from their teacher echoed on the entire gym "Class go to your assigned group mates and start planning your game play, we'll start in a minute"

Before going to their group mates Jiwoo approached Chaewon and squeezed her shoulder "Chae I'm grouped with Sooyoung! Who are your group mates?"

Chaewon shrugged and "I wasn't listening to others when we were counting" Jiwoo shook Chaewon's shoulder "yah get your shit together! Go now and find them" and gave Chaewon a tap on her butt and ran to Sooyoung, embracing her with a squeal.

Chaewon looked around when she heard a voice "Is anyone there a group three member? We're still missing some members. Kindly get your asses her so we can plan well" she turned to where the voice is coming from with her hands hanging in the air.

Before saying _me_ she realized it was Hyejoo who was speaking. Right on that moment she felt herself freeze especially when Hyejoo looked at her.

"Cha-Cha!" she averted her gaze to the girl running towards her. She came back to her senses "Y-Yeojin! You're in group three too? cool"

"Yes, so come on now" Yeojin said after grabbing Chaewon's arm with her own as she dragged her to their group.

"Now guys we have two _aces_! Hyejoo and Chaewon. I can see our grades in a brighter light now" others cheer upon hearing that.

Chaewon pinched Yeojin on her waist with her free hand and whisper "Yah stop, you're embarrassing me" Yeojin just stucked her tongue out.

The game started an just like everyone assumed their two aces are the only remaining players. They only need to survive a good ten seconds and they will be announced winners in their match.

"Four! Three! Two! One! Yeeeey" the group cheered as they confirmed their success on the game. They clapped in union and cheered for their two aces.

Chaewon don't know what to do. _Should I give her a high five? or just say congratulations? why am I even struggling over this?_ Chaewon was shocked when Hyejoo looked at her so she panicked and said "C-Congratulations" and smiled. Chaewon hoped her smile didn't look too awkward.

Hyejoo returned a "you too" with a nod and turned her back from Chaewon to get some water. Chaewon walked to the opposite side when a ball hit her, **hard**.She immediately fell into her knees as the impact weakened her. The students who were playing on the other side of the court came running to her and eventually encircled her to well maybe ask if she's alright or just to look at what happened.

Hyejoo broke the circle and announced "I will bring her to the clinic. Move aside". The students immediately cleared a path for her.

Hyejoo leveled herself with Chaewon and examined Chaewon's face. A bright red is marked on Chaewon's cheek and the side of her lips is bleeding with a small cut. Hyejoo lifted her chin with her hands "Hey, can you walk?"

Chaewon tried to answer but she was too dizzy so instead of answering she could only blink her dizziness away. She actually tried speaking but before her voice even work she immediately winced in pain.

Hyejoo held Chaewon's both hands as she turned her back from her. She gently pulled Chaewon closer to her back and whispered "I'm giving you a lift on my back. Do me a favor and hold on tight, don't try speaking and please don't sleep. Don't worry I got you" Chaewon just hummed in response as Hyejoo helped her position herself in Hyejoo's back.

As soon as Hyejoo is sure she's holding Chaewon right she got up her knees. She readied herself to run when their teacher came to them running."I'm sorry but what happened? I was getting your activity record"

"She got hit on the face by other players. I as our class rep will take over this matter. Sir please talk to the student who caused this accident" Hyejoo casually said to their teacher before bolting out to the exit door.


	5. Not with your bestfriend

They reached the school's clinic with Hyejoo panting from running. Hyejoo knocked with her left hand while her other hand made sure Chaewon is safe from falling.   
  
The door was quickly opened and they immediately gave them attention with helping Hyejoo settle Chaewon in a bed. The nurse approached Hyejoo and asked questions about what happened to Chaewon. Hyejoo calmly explained what happened and the nurse thanked Hyejoo and came to Chaewon and examined her. The nurse looked at Hyejoo "Are you busy?" Hyejoo mentally asked herself if there's anything aside from lectures that she can possibly miss, when she made sure she have nothing much to lose she shook her head as her response.   
  
  
The nurse smiled and politely asked if she can help her _friend_ to stay awake since it would be not good for her _friend_ if she'll sleep. Hyejoo don't really mind and looking at Chaewon... a very groggy Chaewon. That convinced Hyejoo that it would be best if she'll stay. Hyejoo sat down on the chair beside Chaewon's bed and watch Chaewon as she get treated by the nurse.   
  
Every now and then Chaewon whimpers whenever the nurse apply ointment on small cuts. Hyejoo the observer can't help but to think Chaewon looks like a kid, with all those small noises from her, _cute._ Hyejoo stared at Chaewon's cheek that used to have a bright red mark is now turning to bluish small circles. _Damn whoever threw that ball should see this and should feel guilty about this._ Hyejoo nodding by herself and whispered "they better be".

The nurse finished cleaning and applying ointments and hand Hyejoo an ice pack. "Here apply this to her face for at least ten minutes. We're on stand by if the patient needs anything, don't hesitate and do approach us, thank you. " Hyejoo bowed as a response to the smiling nurse. Hyejoo stared at the ice pack on her hands and look at Chaewon who is now looking down. 

Hyejoo hesitated for a second toapproach Chaewon. After all they aren't actually _friends_ they just happened to know each other by their common friends and besides they've been on the same school since High School. Hyejoo made up her mind and dragged her chair closer to Chaewon's bed. "Hey don't fall asleep" Chaewon couldn't completely lift her head to look at Hyejoo, she's uncomfortable. 

Chaewon is the type of person who is friendly and also very very shy at first meetings. Sure this isn't their _first_ meeting but they never had any normal conversation. Chaewon still shy tried her best to say _thank you_ , almost a whisper but Chaewon know Hyejoo heard it because Hyejoo gave her a nod before clearing her throat. 

Hyejoo moved closer until the ice pack reached Chaewon's cheek. Chaewon completely lisfted her face and looked at Hyejoo who is now looking at her too. They locked each other with their eyes when Jiwoo slide open the curtain-panicking she ran to Chaewon and held her shoulders "Hey are you okay? did you like bleed a lot? omg are you still dizzy? do yo-" flustered Chaewon calmed Jiwoo by holding both of Jiwoo's hand. "Hey calm down! I'm really okay, please calm down"

Seeing her best friend in her normal state calmed Jiwoo down. Before she could start bombarding Chaewon with questions again Hyejoo stood up "Seems like I'm not needed here anymore, the nurse gave me this to apply to her cheek" she handed Jiwoo the ice pack. Before leaving Hyejoo looked at Chaewon and said "I'll get going now, I'll ask the teacher who caused this accident and will make sure they'll make it up to you right, take care" she then looked at Jiwoo and nod before leaving completely.

When Jiwoo made sure Hyejoo left completely she looked at Chaewon is now looking like the brightest shade of red, Jiwoo doubt it was caused by the ball so she grinned teasingly to Chaewon. "please stop smiling like that you look stupid. Just give me that ice" Jiwoo started laughing when Jiwoo confirmed her teasing was effective. "Okay miss tomato face" Chaewon just rolled her eyes at Jiwoo's response. Jiwoo made herself comfortable at the chair beside Hyejoo and apply the ice to CHaewon's face "so what does it feel being carried on the back by your crush?" 

Chaewon rolled her eyes even higher than the first one "yah that is soo 8th grade please stop it" Jiwoo acted as if she didn't just heard what Chaewon said and smiled even wider. Chaewon eventually smiled too and yielded to Jiwoo's smiling face "she was sooo cool" 

Jiwoo squealed and hit Chaewon's arm "I knew it!" Chaewon complained about her arm and reminded she is the _patient_ they both laughed. A comfortable silence passed them when Chaewon "It's not like what you think tho I just thought she's cool. By the way, where were you?" squinting her eyes at Jiwoo. It was Jiwoo's cheeks turn to turn red " _Well_.. " Hesitating to speak she looked at Chaewon who is now returning the smile Jiwoo gave her earlier and copied her " _Well_.. " 

Jiwoo spoke very fast "I was with Sooyoung I'm sorry Chaewon" and bowed repeatedly to Chaewon. Chaewon stopped her because she saw the nurses glancing at them. "Jiwoo it's okay... stop" Jiwoo finally stopped bowing and looked at Chaewon "I'm really sorry Cha-Cha" 

Chaewon gave her a small smile, aware of her injusry "Jiwoo I told you its okay, what did you do with Sooyoung anyway" Chaewon asked teasingly. Jiwoo took the hint and slapped Chaewon's arm lightly "yah we were just hanging out on the garden.. with the snacks we bought from the cafeteria" Chaewon faked vomit "yeah do that and we'll see about you when you start liking someone too, just not with your best friend too" 

Chaewon rolling her eyes at Jiwoo is becoming a habit now "oh please Jiwoo you are my only best friend I love you but no thanks, duh" 


	6. × ×

Laying flatly on her back, Chaewon stared at the sky full of shining stars as she sighed, reminiscing things that happened to her day. She tucked herself more to her blanket while still staring at the wide open window, welcoming her to the sea of stars.

Just a few seconds without Chaewon knowing she already fell asleep... swiftly traveling to the land of dreams.  
  


Chaewon opened her eyes and was greeted by a pair of intense black eyes. Chaewon restrained herself from gasping and point a finger to the person in front of her. A woman who have _her face_ but clearly _it isn't her._

A woman who owns her face but not her eyes. The only difference that Chaewon can clearly tell is how their eyes are different from each other. Chaewon owns a pair of brown eyes while this person who have _her_ face owns a pair of black eyes so intense making it hard for her to draw her attention to other things.

"Princess you're finally awake, please stand up so we can start preparing for your meeting with the Prince" the woman in front of her spoke politely and Chaewon just realized it by now, the way of clothing of the woman in front is so close with what you see people wear in historical dramas.

 _wait what? A princess? I'm a princess?_  
Chaewon asked her self in shock, not knowing what to say and do next when she suddenly felt her lips stretched in to a smile.

"Okay okay I'm fully awake now, good morning Mijoo" the latter smiled to Chaewon's direction and lend her a hand. Chaewon felt her arms moving, reaching for the hand in front of her. Chaewon realized how she isn't able to move her body on her own and how the words come out her mouth without realizing _she's_ talking.

It's like she's just there to witness something.

Her dreams shifted and now she's standing in front of a man wearing a very elegant clothing. Chaewon don't know who this guy is but surely she thinks _he have an amazing smile._ He lowered his head slightly to her direction and introduced his self "I prince of Hakju district 9, Bang Chan is very pleased to finally meet you again, princess Chaerin"

Chaewon waited for her body to do something like it did earlier when she felt herself giggle. _Uh girl what's funny?_ Chaewon don't understand what's happening but just waited what will happen next.

 _Wait- Did he just called me Chaerin?_ while thinking about it Chaewon felt her mouth open once again "The pleasure is mine prince Bang Chan. I know how busy you are yet you're still here right in front of me"

Chaewon felt her lips stretched to a what she think is a smile when the prince offered his arm "I will always make time for that beauty, I've always been amazed by it". They started to walk when the prince suddenly halted, reaching for a something under his cloth.

The prince handed her a scroll which Chaewon's body politely received. "I painted that while I was away from you. I can't stop thinking about you and it felt like I might go crazy if I won't do something about it. Please open it at home. I-I feel shy to see your reaction once you open it" the prince who was just called _Bang Chan_ by her body.

For some reason her heart felt a familiar sense of warmth, it seemed like whatever _Chaerin_ feels Chaewon can feel it too.

For the third time the scene changed. Chaewon recognized the room as the place she _woke_ up to. A scroll in hand slowly being unravelled.

A wide open scroll and a thinking Chaewon- _wait she looks familiar._

Chaewon felt like someone just threw cold water to her when she realized who this painting looks like. _Hyejoo.. didn't that prince guy just said he painted me or something why is it Hyejoo omg._

While Chaewon was internally intrigued and well maybe a little panicked _Chaerin_ continued to look at the painting and read the poem beside it.

_When the skies turns black_   
_I only think of your smile_   
_It brings me colors_


	7. I'll Be There

Chaewon called for Jiwoo's name when she saw her standing at the shed, waiting for her and the bus. Chaewon hurried herself to stand beside Jiwoo.

"Chaewon, did you cried last night?" concern is evident in Jiwoo's voice as she slightly make Chaewon look at her using her hands.

Chaewon frowned, puzzled by what Jiwoo just asked. "What? No I didn't"   
Jiwoo stared at Chaewon with squinting eyes. "Look, I really didn't cried last night" Chaewon answered getting more confuse about it.

"Then why does your eyes looks so.. unusual?" Chaewon fished out her phone from her bag to look at her reflection. Chaewon sighed when she realized what Jiwoo was trying to say. "I just woke up too early today and honestly I don't feel like I ever slept at all"

Jiwoo's squinting eyes changed with concern. "Why? Is the something bothering you?" Chaewon shook her head and just said "You know what I'll just tell you about my dream last night on the bus" while looking at the bus coming to their stop. "Huh? uh okay if that's what boring you then okay I'm all ears"

Both of them entered the bus and found two empty seats just right for the both them on the back part of the bus.   
Once they're finally seated Jiwoo didn't waste a minute and asked "so what about it?"

Chaewon sighed before speaking "Its getting weirder Jiwoo. Remember the last time I talked to you about my dream..." Jiwoo mentally recalled about it "yeah that was really a weird one. Was your dream last night connected to it?"

Chaewon nodded "Yes and remember when I said I think I saw my reflection in that dream? and how that someone looks so familiar?" Jiwoo nodded aggressively and complained how Chaewon is giving her suspense.

"It was.. hyejoo" Jiwoo frowned and said "what? what about hyejoo?" Chaewon rolled her eyes and said "oh my gosh Jiwoo, Hyejoo is the girl in my reflection which is technically _me_.."  
  
Jiwoo's eyes widen in realization "ohhh right right. Okay I get it, this is really weird but you know its also so interesting like why would it be hyejoo?" Chaewon noticed how Jiwoo's tone changed in her last sentence and looked at Jiwoo who is now wiggling her brows at her.

"Gosh Jiwoo I don't know and its not like that" Jiwoo just laughed satisfied by her friend's annoyed face. Before Jiwoo can even say a word to tease Chaewon, two girls boarded the bus. The black haired girl leading while holding the purple-haired girl by her wrist. Looking for available seats for the both of them.

Jiwoo looked at Chaewon when both girls stopped and took the seat in front of them. Chaewon then looked at Jiwoo who is now looking at her with big eyes slightly opening her mouth. Chaewon immediately stopped Jiwoo from speaking by sealing Jiwoo's lips by her palm.

"Jiwoo stop over reacting please" Chaewon said while her palm is still pressed in Jiwoo's lips. Jiwoo knowing it isn't a good idea to tease her about it at the moment just nodded and removed Chaewon's hand. "I'm just teasing Chaewon-ah"

Chaewon rolled her eyes and linked her arms to Jiwoo's and lean her head to the latter's shoulder. "Just wake me up when its time for us to go down, I should really get some sleep". Chaewon felt Jiwoo's neck moved probably nodding to her.

Jiwoo having no one to talk to finally zipped her mouth and now the whole bus became quiet. Chaewon trying to sleep can't help but to hear the exchange whispers in front of her. " _I spent the whole day playing while waiting for your text, are you that busy yesterday?"_ The voice came from a very unique kind of voice but Chaewon can easily distinguish who owns that voice.

Chaewon suddenly felt awkward since she thought _omg no this is not my business_ so she just put on her ear buds and play some songs on her phone. While looking for songs to play she _unintentionally_ heard the latter's reply. " _Oh you were? I'm sorry Hyejooo I didn't know you were waiting for me... I was out with-"_ Even though Chaewon felt so curious about it she still thinks its wrong to eavesdrop so she just randomly picked a song. Which eventually helped her to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know where this circus is heading but HHAHAHHAHAHA will give it a shot. This chapter is veryyyyyy inspired of that hyerim video riding the bus going to school. Cute babies!


	8. Hyejoo is what that?

Cheek resting on her palm, Chaewon pretends to be listening in class. She keep on glancing at the clock in her wrist every minute hoping it was faster. "Five more minutes Chaewon.. you can do this" Chaewon whispered to herself tapping her nails on the desk.

Five minutes passed and now Jiwoo is standing in front of her "Let's go, I have something to tell you". They walked side by side with Jiwoo's nonstop talking about dogs, cats and _sooyoungie_. Chaewon is used to this talkative Jiwoo and actually love how talkative Jiwoo is, _it drives the thoughts away._

The girls had a hard time to look for seats and had to wait for others to finish since Jiwoo said "nah Chaewon I know that what I'm about to talk to will be uncomfortable for you if someone will hear about it" Chaewon suddenly felt nervous. "Just what is it about?" Instead of answering Chaewon, Jiwoo pointed an empty seat and left Chaewon with her question.

"Finally, so what is it about? You're making me nervous?" Chaewon asked the question again as soon as they sat down. "Ma'am chill, it isn't about something serious, its just about your dream"

Chaewon felt the nervousness subside and jokingly slapped Jiwoo's arm. "You sounded like you've found something so serious I was nervous!"

"Oh shut up Chaewon let me finish. You'll be thankful we waited for empty seats for this. I asked _Sooyoungie_ about your dream and she said there was this Japanese legend that says your present face is the face of the one you loved most in your past life."

Chaewon's eyes widened in panic "Y-You told Sooyoung? What if she tells Hyejoo about it? omg-" Jiwoo waved her hand as she dismissed Chaewon's thought.

"Oh shut up granny, _Sooyoungie_ isn't like that you know. She wouldn't say a word about it don't worry" Chaewon rolled her eyes and mumbled _simp._ "So what does that legend have to do with my dreams anyway?"

Jiwoo rolled her eyes at Chaewon "dumbass, Hyejoo is **_that_** person" Chaewon frowned in confusion "what? Hyejoo is what that again?" Chaewon took a pause and realization came to her.

"Geez Jiwoo can you please teasing me about Hyejoo. Aren't her and Yerim a thing already? This isn't good you know"

" _Hah_ no! Yerim is with that boy in their class these days, the tall one. And no I'm not just teasing you its a _fact_ you know."

Before Chaewon could protest the bell cut her off with a rang. "Oh no the changing room will be packed by now. Get your ass up Jiwoo we gotta move now" Jiwoo took the bread full in her mouth and nod.

Jiwoo linked her arms with Chaewon as they entered the gym. Jiwoo immediately scanned the room for _Sooyoungie_ like what she usually do every time she have the chance to do it. Chaewon squeezed her arm slightly and pouted at Sooyoung's direction. "There she is, you can go Jiwoo"

Jiwoo's face immediately reacted to it, making her face show a bright shade of pink "no I won't leave my Chaewon alone" and hugged Chaewon playfully. Chaewon chuckled and hugged Jiwoo back "silly, its not like you'll leave me forever and she's just right there. I can see you from here you know" Jiwoo giggled when Chaewon continued to speak and whispered "I understand you being on the whipped side too"

Their soft cuddling was interrupted when the gym instructor gathered them up. "Okay kids I have an announcement to make so listen up. I know this is pretty late but the dance crew will be officially open again for contests purposes. Everyone can join just simply comply to the student council members since we haven't assigned other students about it" The gym buzzed in whispers as the students excitedly talk about it.

The instructor clapped his hand and said "Aight kids talk about it after class and watch these clips as you will do it after learning. Where is Ms. Park Chaewon anyway?"

The students looked at Chaewon's direction before she can even raised her hand. The teacher gestured her to come as the teacher walks to the side. Chaewon just nodded and shyly walks to the teacher.

"Are you experiencing any injuries from the last time?" The teacher asked her as soon as she approached where he stands. Chaewon just shook her head. "Good. I'm sorry for not managing the class well that time. Did the student who did this to you apologized already?" Chaewon lowered her head and slowly shook it.

"Ah that kid, don't worry I will make sure he apologize to you. Have you thanked the class rep already? She handled the situation well, make sure you do, okay? Go back to your like now. Chaewon bowed before going back to her line.

Chaewon looked around to look for Hyejoo. _huh? She's not here?_ Chaewon looked around for Yerim this time and saw her laughing with a guy. Still no sight of Hyejoo.

_that's kinda weird.. but how will I thank her if she's not around?_

The class ended like a blur for Chaewon as she didn't realized how _fast_ it went for her. Now she's standing in front of her baking molders. _A star? no too childish... and a triangle cookie would look weird too._ Chaewon debating with herself as she struggle on picking the _right_ molder for _her_ cookies when her eyes landed on the heart shaped molder. Chaewon felt her face flushed and shook her head _ew no that will look weirder than a triangle cookie.. I should just go with circle._

Chaewon chuckled while looking at the circle molder. _Yes circle... Hyejoo's face reminds me of the moon anyway._ Chaewon did proceed on using the circle molder. Left it on the fridge after baking and sealing the cookies with a cute ribbon.

Sleepingbecame harder for Chaewon as her head fill in imaginary thoughts on how she would hand the cookies to Hyejoo as a _gift_ for helping her.

Though Chaewon was overthinking exhaustion from the whole day took over her and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing my best to update everyday... in the most satisfying way LOL


	9. Tea

Chaewon opened her eyes to a _garden_. She was sitting there alone... or _not?_

The girl from her last dream appeared again. The one with _her_ face. Carrying a tray of tea and cups. The girl then sat across her and poured tea on the cups.

"How was your meeting with the Prince, Princess? Did you have fun?"

Knowing she's not actually talking to _her_ Chaewon just waited for her body to respond. Chaewon's lips was stretched to a smile and sighed dreamingly before speaking. "Oh he's a gentleman. He really is worthy of being a prince and you know what? Everything he does is making my heart flutter."

All those words were said while she was looking straightly to the latter's eyes. Chaewon thought _they are really pretty._ Herself continued talking by asking the girl "How about you Mijoo? Is there someone making your heart happy too?"

"I-I don't have anyone in mind Princess" the latter then looked away at her.

 _Oh, so this is how I look like when I lie huh. I still look pretty though._ If only Chaewon can laugh she would as these kind of thoughts cross her mind.

The princess's lips pouted with dismay but still she tried asking again "Mijooo come on, we're basically bestfriends! Like we literally grew up together and tell each other our stories. I promise to not tell anyone just like before."

The latter returned her gaze to the princess. Hesitant is obvious in her face but her mouth opened and started talking. "Well I do have a person who makes me laugh too. Someone who I think everything about them is interesting and maybe close to perfect. Someone who I want to share the sky with and definitely won't mind talking to that person all day." she ended her words with a smile. Chaewon thinks her smile is _sad_. She wonder why but the Princess looks so oblivious about it.

Chaewon felt her heart beat faster. _Was it the mixture of curiosity and excitement or this is something she's about to find out soon?_

 _"_ Wow Mijoo! You should really realllyyy introduce that person to me. I want to know how she's making my Mijoo this happy. You're literally growing as you speak." the latter instead of answering right away chose to turn her attention to something else.

"I will princess" the tone of her voice was a 100% change to the tone she used while describing _that someone._ Her tone from earlier was full of hope and was so lively, completely opposite with how she sounds like now.

Chaewon _know_ that look on plastered in the latter's face. She have seen her face like that too. When she found out she isn't actually friends with people who she treated as her friends. The mixture of pain and dismay. Wanting to say something but choosing to stay low and let things go. _We have to let go of things we don't have power to hold on to._

The thought made Chaewon sad even not knowing what might the exact reason the girl was sad for.

The princess lifted her tea cup to drink when _Chaewon_ caught a glimpse of _her_ reflection on the tea.


	10. Until you're fine

Chaewon's alarm is already ringing for five minutes but instead of turning it off Chaewon just lay her back on the bed.

_Why was I Hyejoo again? why do I keep on having this kind of dream? I sure stopped reading mangas for days so-_

"Park Chaewon you better turn of that alarm and get yourself ready to school or I'll barge myself in to do it for you" Chaewon's train of thought was cut offed by her mother speaking loud.

Chaewon sighed having no choice she turned off the alarm and do as what she was told to do.

\--  
"Wonnieee" Jiwoo came running to Chaewon at the bus stop. "Good morning Chaewon!!"

"You seem very energized today I mean you're always energized but today is different. Did something happened or??" Jiwoo giggled and shook her head. "ohh its just today is Sooyoungie and I's anniversary today!"

"As friends" Jiwoo jokingly glared at Chaewon when she heard her side comment. "It is our friendsary today! I badly want to see her ASAAAP"

Chaewon just rolled her eyes at Jiwoo. "Normal friends don't go on dates on their anniversary! and most friends don't even celebrate anniversaries. We don't even celebrate ours you know. Have you considered confessing?"

Jiwoo looked down and shook her head with a sigh. "Chaewon we almost grew up together. I can't mess this friendship up just because I caught this stupid feelings. I can't imagine my life without Sooyoung. So even just being a friend is okay with me. As long as she'll be my side and I'll be on hers I am okay with that."

Chaewon pulled Jiwoo into a hug, feeling guilty for asking that question. "I'm sorry for making you sad Jiwoo-ya. I'm sure Sooyoung can't live without you too wether its just being friends or not. I mean I understand! it would be depressing to lose you Jiwoo! So cheer up champ. You have a great day ahead."

With that Jiwoo returned Chaewon her hug maybe even tighter. "You really make feel better Wonnie, thank youuu".

"Because we're each other support system. Now let's hop on the bus. Come on"

They both sat in their usual seat on the bus, at the back side of it. Jiwoo is talking nonstop again as she regained her energy with Chaewon's words. On the midst of Chaewon's talking Choi Yerim entered the bus. Chaewon _expectantly_ waited for Hyejoo to enter the bus but _no_ instead of Hyejoo a tall guy entered with Choi Yerim and sat two seats across them. Chaewon still waited for Hyejoo to come but the bus already continued moving.

_Hyejoo was always with Yerim. Is she not going to school today?_

Chaewon looked down and sigh. _My cookies.._

Jiwoo tugged Chaewon's shoulder "ya why do you look so sad? What are you thinking?" Instead of speaking Chaewon just shook her head. Jiwoo leaned her face to Chaewon. "Realllyyy?" Chaewon laughed at Jiwoo's child-like face near her and carefully pushed it away. "I just remembered the drama I watched last night" Chaewon hoped Jiwoo didn't notice she's lying. Jiwoo nodded and started talking about this drama she's watching till they reached their school. 

🌸  
The hours passed by fast for Chaewon as she was immensely listening to the lectures as the exam day was getting near. The bell for lunch rang like the usual Jiwoo ran to her but this time Jiwoo was playing with her fingers instead of telling her to get up. Chaewon asked "what is it?"

Jiwoo looked down before speaking "I am eating lunch with Sooyoungie today. Will you be okay to eat alone? Or should I-" Chaewon cut her words by speaking "Jiwoo I am okay. Its just lunch and I have other friends you know". Jiwoo looked at Chaewon with shock "Y-You do?"

 _I don't_ instead of saying what's on her mine Chaewon just chuckled "I'll maybe eat with Yeojin in lunch so go now." Jiwoo just nodded and look at the doorway when they heard someone knocked on it. Chaewon then followed where Jiwoo was looking, it was Sooyoung smiling at Jiwoo. A signal for Jiwoo to run and embrace Sooyoung.

"See you later Jiwoo" Chaewon felt the need to speak for Jiwoo to come back to her senses. Glitching Jiwoo blinked twice first before saying "ah yeah see you" and waddled herself to _Sooyoungie._ Chaewon laughed at Jiwoo while watching her waddle to Sooyoung. Before the both of them walk away Sooyoung greeted Chaewon with a nod. Chaewon just smiled and the two started walking away somewhere Chaewon don't have to know.

 _I wish they end up together, the look so cute_.

It took Chaewon to realize she's eating alone. Yes she's friends with Yeojin too but the friends who you eat lunch with is different from people who you usually don't eat with. So instead the usual route to the Cafeteria Chaewon walked her way to the rooftop instead. She used to eat lunch in the rooftop before she met Jiwoo. Chaewon missed the breeze on the roof which she immediately felt as she set her foot to it.

Chaewon scanned the area with her eyes and fortunately she _found no one_. Chaewon was looking for a clean place to eat on when heard a _sob_. Chaewon looked around but still can't find where the sobs were coming from. Fear was starting to crawl on Chaewon's mind until she saw a girl seating in the floor while hugging her knees and obviously _crying._

Chaewon was hesitant to come close to the girl because who knows what this girl is but Chaewon can't erase the thoughts that something might happen to the gurl. Chaewon carefully walked to her leveled herself to her. Chaewon cleare her throat " _uh_ I'm sorry if this seems to be meddling to you but what ever you are going through you are not-" Chaewon stopped talking when the crying girl lifted her hea and looked straightly at Chaewon. " _Alone_.." Chaewon managed to gather all her strength to finish her sentence.

"What is a student doing here in the rooftop?" Chaewon can swear she heard a _growl_ on that voice. Chaewon don't know why but she don't feel scared at all, instead she smiled. "Class rep aren't you a student too?"

Sure the latter was taken back realizing she's at fault too. Chaewon slowly opened her lunch bag and gave the girl her juice. "Here drink this you might dehydrate yourself" The girl stared at Chaewon for a minute before taking the drink and cleared her throat " _uhh_ I am Hyejoo" Chaewon can't help but laughed.

"I know! Everyone knows who you are" Hyejoo didn't know how to respond so she just shyly smiled in return. Honestly Chaewon don't know where all these guts are coming from but she's gonna use all of it while she can.

Chaewon handed Hyejoo her baked cookies. "I don't know how to thank you for helping me the other day.. I an really thankful you were there. Please accept this as my thank you-gift." Hyejoo's ace flushed with red as she panicky push herself to do something.

Hyejoo isn't used to people giving her good things. Though Hyejoo still gladly took it from Chaewon. They sat beside each other with a comfortable silence when Chaewon broke it with a question. "Are you okay now? You don't have to tell me why you were crying-

Hyejoo silenced Chaewon by speaking "I feel like I'm losing her. Ever day feels like a step for her to walk away from me. I keep on noticing everything.. even the small changes is making me sad" Hyejoo said the last word by whispering.

 _It almost sounded like breathless._ Chaewon felt her heart being squeezed. Chaewon can't help but feel sympathy towards the girl beside her. Chaewon don't know what to say and can't help but just look at Hyejoo with her head hanging low. When Hyejoo suddenly forced herself to let out a laugh but instead her voice came out as a crack.

Chaewon don't know why but maybe it was the adrenaline rush and she don't like seeing others cry. She pulled Hyejoo in a hug. Hyejoo suddenly stiffened her body in shock, Chaewon almost became stiff as Hyejoo when she realized what she just did but Chaewon thought it was useless if she would pull away and make lame excuses. Instead she slowly pats Hyejoo's back and tried her best to speak without stuttering "It's okay.. you can be yourself to me. I know we're not close but I am here with you now. I will be with you until you're fine"

Hyejoo just listened to Chaewon and slightly nod and cried even harder in Chaewon's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2nd anniversary YYXY!


	11. 🎮

Chaewon and Hyejoo stayed in that position, holding each other in their arms. Chaewon don't know but she also felt some sense of comfort in Hyejoo even though she is the one _comforting_ in this situation. Chaewon don't know what Hyejoo is thinking but she hope she's not thinking Chaewon is weird or anything. She just want to genuinely help since she know how sad it is to be crying alone in the rooftop. Its just a different level of loneliness.

Hyejoo finally hushed down from crying. Before she fully detached herself from Chaewon she wiped her tears first before looking at Chaewon straight in the eyes while still holding the latter's shoulders. "Thank you.. aside from Yerim I don't have anyone else's shoulder to cry on to. Knowing she can't be with me just like before is making me overthink of things I shouldn't be thinking. I should've seen this coming, that one day she'll find someone who she can rely on and trust more than me."

Chaewon was about to open her mouths with comforting words when Hyejoo removed her hands on Chaewon's shoulder and cleared her throat and offered Chaewon her hand. "You've seen me on my weakest. I know I don't look the kindest like what other people say. But can we be friends? You're Chaewon right?"

Chaewon was slightly shock because she didn't know this day will ever come to her. Like _Son Hyejoo_? Her classmate since high school is finally making friends with her? Chaewon shook Hyejoo's hand with a nod. Chaewon thought it would be better to comment on what Hyejoo opened to her. Chaewon just randomly asked Hyejoo about the dance club their gym teacher told them about last meeting. They let go of each other's hand as they both stood up from sitting besides each other.

Hyejoo really appreciate Chaewon not giving a comment. Hyejoo really hate showing her real self to people as she believe people will only will use it as a weapon against you. It took her awhile to answer.

"The audition will start on next week. It will be for two days. You know after exams. You should try! Aren't you in the dance club in high school too?"

Hyejoo's words is surprising Chaewon in every word. Chaewon thought Hyejoo never knew about her existence at all like she didn't even imagine Hyejoo will bat an eye on her before. Hyejoo has always been surrounded with well known students in their old school. You know how every school have their own version of their _cool kids_ right? Though Chaewon always believed Hyejoo is different from those other cool kids. She never saw or heard Hyejoo bragged about her wealth or use her fame for wrong things. Maybe that's why she developed a _little crush_ on Hyejoo _before_.

Chaewon suddenly became shy recalling the days where she can only watch Hyejoo from a far so she just nodded. Hyejoo actually noticed this sudden change in Chaewon. She was literally all friendly earlier _did I said something wrong?_

"Maybe we should go down now hm." Hyejoo said to Chaewon who's not looking at her direction but to the floor. Chaewon just replied a small _yes._

Actually Hyejoo wanted to talk more with Chaewon. This whole thing felt different for her. Because the first time in years someone approached her to not take something away from her or ask her for something. _Finding comfort with people is so hard these days._

They both start walking down the stairs not talking to each other almost like _nothing happened._ But then before they parted ways Hyejoo remembered she don't have classes to share with Chaewon so she pluck up all the courage she can find in herself. _Maybe its time for a new friend."_

"Chaewon" Hyejoo called Chaewon to make Chaewon look at her. She succeeded in making Chaewon look at her. Once Chaewon heard her name escaped from Hyejoo's mouth, Chaewon never thought it could ever sound like that. Chaewon can't express well how different it was when she heard it from Hyejoo she just _know_ it _sounds so different._

Chaewon just responded to Hyejoo with _hmm?_ while looking at her. "Really.. thank you for today, if you'll ever need something I can help you with. Come to me again." Hyejoo said the words while staring at Chaewon's brown eyes and smiled. Chaewon returned the warm smile Hyejoo gave her and said "Thank you for spending your lunch time with me. I hate to spend them alone. I'm glad I met you today." Hyejoo just nodded and waved Chaewon her hands and said _bye._ Chaewon wave at her even though Hyejoo quickly turned her back on her. Chaewon just thought this _feeling is nice._

It was still a long day for the both of them so they returned to their classes. The whole afternoon was filled with thoughts about what happened in the rooftop. How she got all the rush of guts in her and got to be friends with Son Hyejoo. Well aside from it the dance club also made Chaewon's head busy. Would it be a good thing to try dancing again? would it be different from before? Chaewon's head was just so filled with questions she didn't realized the school ended. 

↠ 

Chaewon was set on her computer for her _leisure time._ Chaewon don't really have other things to do after classes. Unlike other kids in her age Chaewon is on the side where kids her age stays lock up in their room with just them and their computers. Chaewon was waiting for her game to load when she received a twitter notification, a dm _requesting_ to be accepted. Chaewon curiously clicked on the notification it was from an account under _hyeolf._ Chaewon _stalked_ the account first before she opened the message. She only saw pictures of sunset, the moon and gaming screenshots. Chaewon randomly gets a lot of messages and she doesn't really like entertaining them. She was about to exit the account until she saw _Hyejoo's_ picture. Chaewon looked at the username again and laughed a little. Of course its Hyejoo! 

Chaewon excitedly opened the message. It was only a "what's up". No emojis and such but Chaewon thought it was cute until she panicked not knowing what to reply so she just honestly replied "I'm gaming" Hyejoo on the other side of the screen got shocked. Hyejoo didn't expect Chaewon to be into _gaming._

Hyejoosuddenlyfelt herself smiling. She immediately know what to say type next. "Let's go for a game?" 

_seen_


	12. 👑🐺

Jiwoo can feel Chaewon isn't telling her about something. Ever since they met on the bus shed Chaewon's been so energetic. Jiwoo knows Chaewon can be bubbly as well especially around her but it must have a big reason. Like when she attended this concert Jiwoo remembers vividly how Chaewon was so enthusiastic the day and after it.

Chaewon is now resting in Jiwoo's shoulder as they sat on their usual seats on the bus. Jiwoo is stealing glances to Chaewon's face from time to time still observing her bestfriend. Jiwoo can't handle her curiosity anymore so she lifted her shoulder where Chaewon's cheek is resting, slightly only just to get a reaction from her.

Chaewon just looked at Jiwoo and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh Chaewon can you tell me what happened yesterday that made you like this?"

Chaewon laughed at Jiwoo's curious face. "Like what? Nothing. What made you think something happened yesterday?"

Jiwoo's eyes widened and point at Chaewon's face. "You laughed instead of rolling your eyes! OMG something happened while I was gone. I only left for lunch Wonnie."

"What made you think it happened in lunch?" Chaewon looked at Jiwoo smirking.

"So something really happened in lunch yesterday. Care to tell your bestfriend about it?"

Chaewon just laughed again and waved her hand. "Silly I was just messing with you since you looked so curious. Yesterday was so so normal nothing special." Jiwoo isn't really convinced but she didn't let down her guard so she continued to lowkey observe her bestfriend with this shiny aura in her.

The bus was boarded with students along with the certain student Chaewon is waiting for. Hyejoo boarded the bus with Yerim like the usual.

Jiwoo was looking at the students and smiled to others she know when she noticed Chaewon is looking at the students too. Chaewon barely look at other students as she usually feel shy at unnecessary eye contacts but now Chaewon is looking at a certain student while smiling. Jiwoo followed where she was looking and felt her mouth forming an O.

Chaewon is looking at Hyejoo who is currently looking at Chaewon too and smiled before giving her a nod. Jiwoo reverted her eyes back to Chaewon again but Chaewon isn't looking at Hyejoo anymore but she's smiling while playing with fingers.

Confirmed. Something happened yesterday.

Jiwoo for some reason felt excitement inside her as much as she wanted to ask she know Chaewon won't answer it so she'll respect her and wait for her to tell her about it and will just enjoy watching for awhile.

🌸

Seen

Chaewon don't know how to respond. This is her first time playing with a friend she personally know, aside from Jiwoo who she usually force her to play with her but Jiwoo isn't really good at games and just whines whenever she got killed. But Chaewon thought maybe its time for a second gaming buddy.

Chaewon typed "Leggo" excitedly you can hear the keyboard being hit so loudly.

Hours passed by with them playing from game to another game when Chaewon looked at the time. 1:53 am. As much as she is enjoying, Chaewon don't want to suffer being late later so she typed a message for Hyejoo.

👑Woncess:  
Hey Hyejoo aren't you going to sleep yet?

🐺Hyeolf:   
I didn't noticed the time. Maybe, are you going to sleep now, Woncess?

👑Woncess:  
So you're calling me Woncess now huh and yes I am because duh its almost 2:00 am and we have classes tomorrow.

Hyejoo chuckled before typing. Sure, she didn't see Chaewon to be like this before. Chaewon has always been that shy girl in her peripheral vision, the one who always look at the floor while walking on hallways.

🐺hyeolf:  
Did you just said "duh" to me- I 😶

👑Woncess:  
Yes, what about it?

🐺hyeolf:  
Wow  
I didn't know you have this side in you. 

👑Woncess:  
Is that a good thing?

🐺hyeolf:   
Well I guess yes? I'm seeing a different side of you. At least I'm getting to know you better.

Hyejoo bit her lower lip. Is it a wrong thing to say? Hyejoo just looked at the time and shook her head. 2:04 am..

🐺hyeolf:  
Didn't you said you're going to sleep already? Go to sleep now Woncesss.

Chaewon on the other side of the screen is frozen at her seat. Hyejoo wants to know her better? That simple thought made Chaewon's heart jump a little.

It isn't what like you're thinking Chaewon. Why would you be thinking like that too?

Chaewon rubbed her face away from these thoughts and just typed a reply for Hyejoo.

👑Woncess:  
Yes! But I guessed I would be rude not to appreciate you being amazed of me. 💁🏼   
I'll go to bed now. You should already sleep too! A student council member shouldn't be late to school, right miss class rep?

🐺Hyeolf:  
Yeah yeah. I guess I should listen to the princess now. Goodnight? I mean its morning lol whatever see you tomorrow.

Their day both ended with a smile on their lips as they close their eyes to sleep.

🌸

Walking down an alley full of loaded cafés Chaewon and Jiwoo still looked for less crowded cafés. They both agreed to stay together after classes to review for the upcoming exams.

They entered a small café but it was enough for them. Jiwoo immediately went to the counter like the usual. Jiwoo gets the orders while Chaewon look for seats.

Chaewon found the perfect spot right at the window side of the café slightly away from the door for them to focus more. Few minutes and Jiwoo came back to her smiling while holding a tray.

"Here you go princess! I your loyal servant has brought you your favorites."

Chaewon rolled her eyes at Jiwoo. "Okay servant you can sit down now and let's start studying, okay?" Jiwoo just giggled and placed the tray on the table.

The two of them started studying and helped each other with their questions. Minutes passed by when they decided to just have a break and chat a little.

"Jiwoo what do you think about the dance club?"

Jiwoo didn't expect Chaewon to talk about it but she managed to answer right away. "Oh the thing that Sir. Park announced in gym last time? I heard there are some sure members already. Like Sooyoungie even the auditions haven't started yet everyone knows she's be in it. I also want to give a shot you know something new?"

Chaewon nodded and smiled "I'm actually planning to join too. Let's try together Jiwoo? Hyejoo told me the auditions will start on exam day. We should start preparing then! Omg this is really making me excited." Chaewon clapped her hands in excitement.

Jiwoo's eyes sparkled in excitement as she imagine herself dancing when she realized what Chaewon just said. "Wait what? Who told you?"

Chaewon widened her eyes in shock and touched her lips mentally noting how careless she can be sometimes. "Uh hyejoo.. I kinda stumbled to her yesterday.."

Jiwoo smirked teasingly at Chaewon. "Come on spill the details!" Chaewon don't think she can ever find a way not to tell Jiwoo something she is very curios to know.

"I just happened to eat lunch with her yesterday and uh we shared some games at night too. We're friends now" Chaewon tasted sweetness on her last words which made her smile.

"Friends huh? That's greaaat my Chaewon is now growing to be a beautiful woman" Jiwoo said while wiping her fake tears. Jiwoo's drama was cut short when her phone rung.

"Hmm yes Sooyoungie?... I'm with Chaewon right now"

Chaewon just averted her attention to her lectures instead of eaves dropping on the best friends. The phone call didn't even last for 5 minutes.

"Chaewon, can Sooyoung join us?"

Chaewon and Sooyoung aren't the closest but they still get along with each other. Chaewon just nodded.

Just a few minutes and Sooyoung is already drinking her latte in front of them.

"This is making me guilty, both of you is already studying for the exam and the exam is on two weeks from now." Sooyoung said while her hand rest on her palm.

"Sooyoungie, Chaewon and I just prefer early reviewing to avoid cramming. You're going to review anyway it doesn't matter how you will review as long as you do so its okay Sooyoungie." Jiwoo smiled sweetly at Sooyoung and Sooyoung returned her a sweet smile too.

Why am I here again? Chaewon thought at she looked at the bestfriends smiling at each other. Sooyoung looked at Chaewon as she remembered something.

"Chaewon you should try joining the dance club. It would be fun to have you two there. My friends will be joining there and it will be fun if you'll get along with them." Sooyoung said at Chaewon with a small hope she can convince Chaewon to joining.

Chaewon nodded "I will join if I can prepare something for the audition. I'm looking forward to it."

"Nice. Just tell me when you need help about that I would gladly help you." Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo and wink "and you".

Jiwoo's face immediately was colored with a tint of red.

Chaewon on the audience can't help but to face palm. For who's ever sake, just date each other.


	13. Butterfly

A _week_ and three days had passed since Chaewon last dreamed of her being a _Princess_. The past days was all normal dreams, sometimes Chaewon can't even remember if she had _any_ dreams.

Probably from exhaustion. In just two days their exams will start which also means the dance audition Chaewon's been practicing with Jiwoo for almost two weeks straight will finally be put on to test.

Its also been weeks since Chaewon last talked to Hyejoo. Chaewon thought it would be easy to casually walk to her and talk to her again but _Hyejoo is still Hyejoo_. She's still that girl who have an imitating aura even just by walking. Chaewon think she can't _handle_ walking straight to Hyejoo.

Chaewon hadn't played games online the past few days too and even though her hands are itching to play and _possibly_ meet Hyejoo there Chaewon refused while thinking _this is junior year I should start making priorities._

***

 _Damn._ Chaewon said while touching her head after slamming it too hard on the desk. Chaewon looked at the wall clock and sighed 2:43 am _great its 2 am and I can't even understand a single word about this._ Chaewon put on music and decided to relax for awhile because she believed _one more word and I'll die._

While relaxing Chaewon fell asleep and just as she thought she won't be having _princess-dreams_ she's wrong.

xx

Chaewon found herself in a scene where she can see a lot of people wearing elegant clothes. Chaewon looked around and saw people singing and dancing. Beside them was a long table filled with foods.

_Oh this must be a party, amazing! So this must be how it is during parties before but what is it for-_

"Happy Birthday Princess!" A monotone yet still somehow cheerful voice caught her attention. _Again_ her face with that very similar voice tone and those familiar black eyes she have seen somewhere. The girl handed her a _bracelet._ A bracelet made with beads and in the center part was a small wooden carved _butterfly_.

"I know I promised last year that I'm giving you a better gift yet here I am with this bracelet. I.. I will do better next time princess" the last words sounded like almost a whisper due to disappointment the latter feels.

Instead of taking the bracelet the princess pulled the girl in to a hug. Chaewon don't know if the _princess_ felt it too but the girl stiffened a bit yet the princess hug tighter. Chaewon can swear to who ever she can that she can feel the latter's heart beat. Loud and fast pounding right at her chest.

_Is this girl okay-_

"P-Princess... your guests are looking"

The princess let go of the hug but still held both of her shoulder and spoke directly looking at her eyes. Chaewon felt an unfamiliar tension between the looks the girls are giving to each other.

And for the first time Chaewon heard a small voice inside her. _Her eyes is drawing me deeper and deeper with that beauty_. It was the princess. Chaewon also thinks the girl have beautiful set of eyes but she's sure that voice wasn't hers and the heaviness on the words are just so different on what she feels.

"Mijoo I told you everything from you is precious to me. Just like you are to me. Besides this bracelet is the prettiest I've ever gotten today hehe shh don't tell the other guests" the princess said before letting go of the girl and finally wore the bracelet.

The Mijoo girl was about to speak when someone called for her name on the crowd calling her to help them handling the guests.

"I got to go princess" Mijoo didn't bothered looking at the Princess. She didn't tried knowing she might just stand there the whole day looking at the princess in awe.

On Mijoo's peripheral vision she saw the entrance door opened and a man not so tall came out from it.

 _Oh that prince_ Chaewon and Mijoo thought at their minds as the guy confidently walked to Chaewon and kneel.

As much as Mijoo wants to know what he's about to do someone called her in the crowd again asking her to hurry.

 _Okay what is he doing?_ Chaewon said looking down at the _prince_ she was with the last time. The prince who gave that scroll.

"Happy birthday to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Princess Chaerin I offer you this gift I looked every where in the land."

The prince fished out a small pouch in his pocket and revealed a _bracelet_. A bracelet surrounded with gems and crystals shining with every movement. The crowd gasps with the princess and Chaewon as everyone appreciated the beauty.

There Chaewon realized everyone is watching what the prince is going to do next. The prince made an unexpected move by removing the bracelet the princess just wore and replace it with his gift.

The Princess gasped and searched for the person who gave the other bracelet to her and there she saw her on the almost farthest part of the room looking at her with mouth slightly ajar but when she realized the Princess was looking at her she quickly turned her mouth in to a smile and just nodded.

"See this one is prettier than your other bracelet. This one suits you better, all the beautiful things should be your my princess" the prince said while still holding the Princess hands.

The Princess quickly reverted her eyes on the the prince who she forgot was talking to her. She can't help but to feel angry to what the prince just said and did. She pulled her hands from the prince. Right after it she realized everyone is still watching them and she can't dare to make a scene.

The princess just sighed and tried to fake the prettiest smile she can ever give to a person. "Thank you prince Chan. I truly appreciate your gift, can you give me the other bracelet?"

The prince frowned and looked at the bracelet with a wooden butterfly design and gave it to the princess. "I was going to throw it for you. I guess our princess do have the purest heart to keep that kind of bracelet lined with her fine jewelries" the prince said it as if it was the funniest thing he have ever said in his life. Not so surprisingly the crowd share the same humor with the prince and the hall was filled with laughter as if it was 0.01 close to being funny.

The princess returned her eyes to where the girl was standing before but failed to see where she is. She continued to roam with her eyes but she can't just see where she might be is. At that point the princess just want to run and find her bestfriend.

Every person in the hall is making her forget how to breathe and what breath is. The toxicity in the air is almost unbearable for the Princess but she knows running away from the situation won't help her even a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall see that gigantic asf light stick lol


End file.
